This disclosure generally relates to a filter element for preventing contaminant intrusion into working parts. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a filter element to block particles in a controlled airflow from reaching an actuator.
Airflow is utilized and controlled for many reasons and by many different methods and actuators. In most applications it is required to prevent particles and other foreign matter from entering the actuator. In many instances the actuator operates a shaft that in turn moves a control disc or flap that is positioned within the airflow. Filters utilized to prevent contaminant intrusion are selected to prevent specific sized particles from entering the critical parts of the actuators. The filter can become clogged quickly if opening sizes are excessively small and therefore require frequent changes. However, a filter with large openings may not capture sufficient particles to provide the desired protection of the actuator. Moreover, a clogged filter can affect operation of the control valve and restrict airflow.